<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seizure by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436968">Seizure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher (Books) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prompt Fill, Seizures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dandelion has a seizure. He hadn’t had one in years....but then one day he does.....Geralt freaks out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher (Books) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seizure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=245933#cmt245933">Prompt from the Witcher KinkMeme:</a> Jaskier has a seizure. He hadn’t had one in years....but then one day he does.....Geralt freaks out?</p>
<p>Notes: </p>
<p>I’m not an expert on seizures. This is not medical advice. In fact, this is based on historical treatment of seizures and is the wrong way to handle them. </p>
<p>I witnessed one classmate having a seizure when I was in high school and that was enough for me. No more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Dandelion wasn’t moving.</p>
<p>That wasn’t normal for the bard. He was always moving, always flicking about, touching things he shouldn’t. Most importantly, he was always talking, except at the moment, when he had fallen horribly still and silent.</p>
<p>Then he fell off his horse.</p>
<p>Thankfully Geralt had noticed something was wrong and had already been guiding Roach toward him. He was able to catch Dandelion by his collar to prevent him from hitting the ground, then he barely managed to slide off Roach while still holding the bard, lowering him to the mossy earth.</p>
<p>Dandelion blinked rapidly, his breathing faster than it ought to have been. Then his mouth started to foam. For a moment Geralt was drug back in time, to a different time and place. He could see the rows of boys during the trials, shaking and seizing, crying for help. Then falling silent. </p>
<p>Geralt smacked his own leg to drag himself out of the memory, forcing his focus back on the bard who was still gasping on the ground. The Witcher swore, dragging Dandelion to the side of the path, laying him out on his back. “I’m here Dandelion,” he murmured. Geralt's own heart raced nearly as fast as Dandelion's, panic and worry threatening to overtake him. </p>
<p>If he was a proper Witcher, if he was as emotionless as everyone claimed, it would have been easier. He could have simply sat by and waited for it to end. But the rumors were false, Witchers did have emotions, and his were rattling around in his chest as he watched his friend struggle. </p>
<p>The bard didn't seem to register him, his eyes staring into the sky, his breath coming in short gasps. </p>
<p>With nothing else to do, no other way to help his friend, Geralt untied the scarf Dandelion was wearing, then unbuttoned his shirt, letting him pant and gasp without restriction. Then he grabbed his bedroll and laid it on the ground, then slid Dandelion to lay on top of it. After that he folded and tucked his cloak under Dandelion's head.</p>
<p>There was little he could do but sit by and wait. Every second felt like hours as Dandelion continued to gasp and pant, his body stiff as a board when it wasn't convulsing. </p>
<p>After a few moments Dandelion tried to stand, but Geralt gently pushed him back. "Stay down." He sat up again and once again, Geralt pinned him, pressing as gently as he could on his chest. "No, Dandelion." </p>
<p>The bard's breathing remained erratic and he whimpered, thrashing and struggling against Geralt. "Please," the Witcher begged.</p>
<p>Then he went still. For a long moment Dandelion didn't move at all, he didn't even appear to be breathing. Just as Geralt was preparing to try to force him to breath, the bard sucked in a breath, then blinked several times. "Ger- Geralt?" </p>
<p>"I'm here," Geralt promised. Once the bard had stilled he swiped his handkerchief over his lips, wiping away the spittle. </p>
<p>"Geralt." </p>
<p>He took ahold of Dandelion's hand, squeezing it gently. "Here," he said. </p>
<p>Dandelion's eyes flicked around for a moment, looking wildly around, then finally settled on Geralt. "Geralt." </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Geralt asked. </p>
<p>Dandelion blinked slowly. Then nodded slowly. "Geralt." </p>
<p>They weren't in an ideal place to be stopping for the night, but getting Dandelion somewhere to rest and eat seemed better than pushing him further. "Stay here." </p>
<p>Keeping an eye on Dandelion, Geralt lead the horses off the road, tying them to a tree and loosening their saddles. He would untack them later, once Dandelion was settled. As quickly as he could, he tossed Dandelion's bedroll on the ground, then moved back to the bard's side, kneeling beside him again. </p>
<p>"Geralt." </p>
<p>"I'm going to move you out of the road," Geralt said, sliding his arms under Dandelion and lifting him, bedroll and all. He moved him off the road, then laid him by the prepared camp. </p>
<p>The bard moaned as he was moved, whimpering when Geralt laid him out on his back. He held his waterskin to Dandelion's lips, letting the bard sip from it as he continued to whimper and slowly relax. </p>
<p>"Geralt- Geralt, what happened?" </p>
<p>"You had a seizure." </p>
<p>Dandelion nodded slowly. "I had a seizure," he repeated. </p>
<p>Geralt nodded, sitting on the ground beside him and studying his face. Dandelion continued to breathe slowly, but it stayed even, and soon he was reaching for Geralt, wrapping his fingers in the Witcher's shirt. </p>
<p>Geralt took his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. "I haven't had a seizure in years," said the bard slowly.</p>
<p>"You fell off your horse."  </p>
<p>"Oh." His voice was quiet and empty. </p>
<p>Geralt held out his wine skin. When Dandelion tried to take it, his fingers trembled so badly Geralt feared he would drop it. So he wordlessly moved closer, helping him to sit up and holding the drink to his lips. </p>
<p>"This has happened before?" Geralt asked.</p>
<p>Dandelion nodded. "Not in years or I would have warned you." </p>
<p>"You'll be alright?" Geralt asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Geralt," he whispered. "I'll be fine." </p>
<p>The Witcher opened his mouth, starting to tell Dandelion about the last time he'd witnessed a seizure, about the rows of boys who would never wake up again. About cloth draped bodies and a large hole dug outside the fortress. But he closed his mouth.</p>
<p><em>Dandelion was going to be fine</em>, he promised himself, biting the inside of his lip. There was no reason to upset him with stories of the past. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>